This dissertation study will examine access to health care in a multicultural sample of men and women with HIV illness living in Los Angeles. Specifically, we will compare data from female participants with a comparable sample of HIV-infected males. The findings will enhance our knowledge of the variables that impede or promote access to care and utilization of health services among persons with HIV illness. Furthermore, these data will provide insight concerning how perceptions of access are associated with actual use of health services. The specific aims of the study are to examine access to care and use of health services as associated with: * Gender factors: (e.g. gender, caregiving responsibilities) * Socioeconomic factors: (e.g. age, education, insurance, income) * Ethnicity-related factors: (e.g. ethnicity, acculturation level) * Psychosocial variables: (e.g. disclosure, social support) Recruitment and data collection will be conducted through Los Angeles County and University of Southern California Medical Center facilities. Data will be analyzed with stratified, descriptive procedures and our main hypotheses will be tested using multiple regression models.